profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), formerly named as Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC series. He is the legendary leader of the Autobots and the last of the Dynasty of Primes. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a simple data clerk, he was chosen by the Matrix that he still carries within him to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth, but he have sworn an oath to never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a true, decisive, charismatic leader: A hero, in short, and Optimus is the best leader an Autobot could ask for, and the worst nightmare a Decepticon could imagine. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. After his battle with the traitorus Prime, Optimus Prime was highly damaged and need of for repair. Rather than just repairing him, the Ministry of Science elect to give him a whole new body and make him a part of the Project Combiner. With his newly upgradged body, he now can combine with his fellow Autobots: Sunstreaker, Mirage, Prowl and Ironhide to form the core and torso of the gestalt form known as Optimus Maximus. "Freedom is the fundamental right of all living beings." :—Optimus Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Finnish), Klaus-Dieter Klebsch (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Pekka Lehtosaari (Finnish), Wan-gyeong Seong (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Dariusz Odija (Polish), Andrei Yaroslavtsev (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Alfredo Martinez (Spain-Spanish), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (Orion Pax): Laurie Faso (English), Masahito Kawanago (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Optimus Prime is the heroic leader of the Autobots. He is both brave and compassionate, inspiring greatness in those who follow him. Optimus has a strong sense of justice and righteousness and has dedicated himself to the protection of all sentient life; he will battle his foes with unyielding resolve to uphold his belief. Even the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, begrudgingly admits his respect for Optimus Prime. Once a simple data clerk, Optimus Prime was chosen, to his surprise, to become the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. He uses his strength and bravery to rally his heroic Autobots to wage their battle against the evil forces of the Decepticons. Appearance Robot Mode Optimus has a gray face with a blue helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other. Optimus has two sphere shaped bases for his antennas, with dark blue coloring around it. He has windows from his vehicle mode on/in his red chest and a dark grey strip on both of his ribs. Optimus has little similarities to his old form. His upgrade includes his windows in his chest, blue helmet and red color scheme all over his body, with the exception of his legs being gray like his face and hands. Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Truck, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a tractor trailer. It can attach a trailer to the back blue section. Optimus can go to Maximum Overdrive, which makes him go faster than a normal truck. With his upgrade, he turns in an alt mode similar to that of an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle which was designed by the finest engineers in the army division. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Gray * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Optimus_Prime_Evergreen-CGI-018-edit.png|Optimus' first Earth vehicle mode. File:Optimus_Prime_951.png|Optimus Prime, without his battle mask. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Alpha Trion ** Bumblebee ** Sideswipe ** Ratchet ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Prowl ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Drift ** Windblade ** Smokescreen ** Wreck-Gar ** Scattershot ** Dynasty of Primes *** Sentinel Prime *** Zeta Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Cybertron Elite Guard *** Strongarm *** Jazz *** Warpath *** Blurr *** Safeguard **** Jetfire **** Jetstorm ** Omega Sentinels *** Omega Supreme ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion *** Silverbolt *** Air Raid ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Mini-Cons * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Derail ** Lockdown ** Demolishor ** Quake ** Airachnid ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Dirge *** Thrust *** Sunstorm *** Ramjet *** Skywarp *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Dragbreak **** Drag Strip **** Roadbreak *** Heatmark **** Heatseeker **** Slashmark ** Ancient Decepticons *** Megatronus Prime/the Fallen * Unicron Abilities and Powers Optimus, back as an archivist, he had yet full, military usage and had supportive tools for only certain combat purposes. His main one are his arm mounted grappling hook launchers, which Optimus use to swing through the air, or to reach things a distance away from him. The launchers in his arms can also shoot out bolas to tie up the legs of his opponents, fire retardant foam, and low friction gel. Optimus wields a rocket powered axe. The axe can transform from a small hatchet into a full sized battle axe, and the handle can extend even further to allow Optimus to pole vault when needed. The rocket engine assists with swings to lend more power to attacks. Optimus also exhibited an ability to tap into phone and radio signals, using an antenna built into his "ear piece" and also demonstrated an ability to track signals back to their origin. Optimus Prime also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for battle mode purposes. He also has a retractable visor to survey an area, locating certain things, or some other computer-like means. On top of all this, Optimus Prime has extensive Cybertron Academy training, before he became Zeta Prime's right hand man. In addition to his agility and Elite Guard-class skills, he has the tactical knowledge that comes with the role, such as tricking Knock Out and Lugnut. Optimus Prime is one of the strongest Autobots alive, possesses a wide variety of skills and abilities, and a formidable opponent in battle. Optimus is armed with two arm blaster cannons and long blades. He also possess the Star Saber plus with the Matrix of Leadership, which makes him the strongest Prime alive. After Unicron and Predaking, he is undoubtedly the strongest fighter in the series. This is shown by the fact that he is capable of defeating several Insecticons with little to no effort in both of his bodies. It should be noted that even Megatron struggled to kill even one Insecticon. After being repaired by Forge of Solus Prime's remaining power, Optimus gained a new more stronger and powerful body with a jetpack and armed with an energon minigun. He also a new energon blaster and rockets in his vehicle form. After Optimus reclaimed his weapon and killed Megatron with the Star Saber, Optimus reclaimed his weapon though, it is not seen using it after that. Powers Abilities As the last of the Primes, Optimus is one of the most, if not the most powerful Cybertronian. * Master hand-to-hand combatant: Optimus is shown to be an exceptionally formidable hand-to-hand combatant. In fact, the only ones that have been able to defeat him in combat are Megatron, the Fallen and Lockdown (and most of Megatron's victories were caused because Optimus was already worn down after fighting someone else where Megatron entered the battle fairly fresh). * Master swordsman: Optimus is shown to be a formidable swordsman. He was able to kill Megatron with only an arm and a battle axe within 15 seconds as shown is the third movie. Optimus Prime was also able to decapitate the drillerbot with his dual energon swords in the third movie. * Master marksman: Although he prefers hand-to-hand combat, Optimus is extremely proficient in the use of firearms. * Master tactician: Optimus is shown to be a master tactician. * Master leader: Optimus is shown to be a great leader. * Expert driver: Optimus is shown to be an expert driver in vehicle mode. In the first movie, he was able to do a swift u-turn, while driving at a high speed and, he was able to transform at a high speed in mid-air even with a trailer attached to him. * Cybertronian strength: Optimus is shown to be strong compared to that of an average Cybertronian. He was able to take down Shockwave with ease. He is capable of lifting over 2,000 tons. * Cybertronian speed: Optimus is shown to be a fast compared to that of an average cybertronian. He was shown to outrun helicopters and was able to outrun Sentinal Prime when Sentinal was in vehicle mode. * Healing Factor: Optimus Prime has an enhanced healing factor, in the second movie, a badly damaged Optimus Prime was healing during the time Jetfire's parts were combining with Optimus. * Invincibility: Optimus Prime has the matrix of leadership inside his chest. As long as it stays there, Optimus Prime has invincibility. He was able to survive a sword through the chest. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Orion Pax worked as an archivist and clerk in the Iacon Archives, and was friend to Ariel and Dion, mentored by Alpha Trion. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but the more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, Orion found inspiration and Dion found idolization in the words of a gladiator named Megatronus, that led the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. But Ariel wasn't so sure, having heard rumors that there had recently been secretive yet perpetrated attacks on an outer cities. Shortly after the trio encountered a group of time-traveling Aerialbots, who warned them that Megatronus' ideals would soon become corrupted, and the two would become bitter enemies, but Orion did not wanted to believe it due to their shared history. One day, both Megatronus and Orion Pax appeared before the Cybertron Council. However, when the pair presented their ideas towards the Council members, they discovered their ideologies were vastly different from each other, where Megatronus stated it was his intention to overthrow the Council by force and instate himself as the next Prime. But Orion however disbevieved in violence as a means of achieving justice - it was his speech that warmly touched the council and drew their attention, whom personally recommended to Orion that he should be named the next Prime. Jealous, this event caused Megatronus to left angrily, cut of all ties with Orion and the council, and disappeared for six years ever since. One day, Orion was heading to work as usual when at that moment, Dion and Ariel alerted Orion the Archives was under attack. Before long when the trio arrived, Orion was shocked when he was approached by Megatronus — now "Megatron" — had returned and began his conquest, with his followers, the Decepticons. When Orion took a shot down by a blast from the enraged Decepticon leader's cannon, Ariel tried to rush to his defense, but was hit by another blast from Megatron, and Orion and Ariel were severely injured. While Megatron and his troops set about pillaging and destroying, Dion with the help of the five robots Orion had met earlier carried their bodies away, in hopes of finding someone to repair them. The Aerialbots took them to Alpha Trion, who brought them to the Cybertronian machinesmiths to help. Nautica and Rung had reluctantly decided to subject Orion and Ariel to a new reconstruction process they had developed, which would rebuild the Autobots' frail bodies into battle-hardy configurations so that they could battle the Decepticons on even footing. Thus it was that they were rebuilt into Optimus and Elita-1 respectively. Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident In the waning days of the war for Cybertron, Zeta and Optimus spotted a little yellow Autobot in trouble, and defeated the surrounding drone forces. Ratchet arrived on the scene, and Optimus helped up the Autobot scout, who revealed his name was Bumblebee. Bumblebee informed Optimus and Zeta that the Decepticons had taken control of communication relays, so that the only way to contact them was by messenger. He also informed Zeta that their leader, Sentinel Prime, was dead. Optimus suspected Megatron's hand, and was informed by Bumblebee that the High Council had gone into hiding because of this. Optimus believed that the Council would emerge during a safer time, and Zeta formed a team with Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet. During the War During the great war, Optimus led an operation to capture the Decepticon spy Overburn. Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Over the following five million years of war of attrition on Cybertron, which resulted in countless casualties and left the Core of Cybertron itself poisoned, Cybertron was drined of almost all of its energy. This confirms the only solution was Alpha Trion and the Council are to reboot the core, which would take millions of years, during which the planet would be unusable, and Optimus realized that the Autobots would have to leave their home. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Optimus Prime Wikipedia * Optimus Prime Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Optimus Prime Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters